


All I ever wanted.

by Saddestrenchcoat



Series: The Heaven they deserve [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mary just enjoys teasing his son in front of his angel, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), They are so in love, and john is trying his best this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saddestrenchcoat/pseuds/Saddestrenchcoat
Summary: “You okay?” Castiel inquires.“I’m perfect,” he whispers, turning to face his lover and pressing his forehead against Castiel’s, closing his eyes. “They are here,” he continues as he passes both arms around his neck, the angel slipping his hands to the lower back of the ex-hunter. “And you are here.”-Continuation of Heaven Is brightness (when you're there).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Heaven they deserve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041756
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	All I ever wanted.

“Are you sure about this?” the angel questions warily, rubbing his neck and looking everywhere but Dean. A gesture so human and innocent that he has to laugh, hoping it’ll erase a little of his own nervousness too.

A cozy house stays in sight, warm lights emanating through the windows, shaping human figures passing by from time to time. Chuckles can be heard from the inside too, coupling perfectly with the music.

Dean heads further into the front yard, bending down to pick a marguerite as he looks in awe how another flower grows instantly, filling the void. Jack was surely doing an awesome job, thinks proudly. He stretches lazily before offering his hand with a smile.

“C’mon tiger, let’s get them,” he responds, watching Cas walk until he’s besides him, accepting his lover’s hand.

The ring bells and it doesn’t take long to hear a soft laugh approaching, door being opened by a radiant Mary Winchester.

“My boy’s here!” the woman greets cheerfully, placing her arms around his son’s neck as she presses a kiss in the cheek, her face now being adorned with joy.

“Hey mom,” Dean returns the gesture. “You look fabulous,” he whistles, receiving a playful hit on his shoulder.

“You don’t look that bad either,” she contemplates with a knowing smile as she receives the flower, darting her eyes to the angel and then at their hands. “Actually, you look better than ever. Wondering why,” Mary teased, ignoring his son’s groan to look directly at the other “Welcome, Castiel. It’s been a long time. Please, come in!”

Before Dean can reply, Castiel pushes him inside not without smiling to Mary, then following her through the corridor until she gets lost in the living room, where chatting and laughing can be heard. Dean is about to get in when the angel tightens his hold, stopping him.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, frowning.

“Your father is in there.”

“Yeah, so is everyone else.”

Castiel sighs, trying to find the appropriate words.

“And you’re sure you want him to see us… together? Like a couple?”

Dean looks at him puzzled, and Castiel rushes to keep talking “I just don’t want him to do something stupid,” he whispers, soothing his arm.

“He’s my father, he won’t do anything to you.”

“I know he _can’t_ do anything to me,” he corrects, blank expression. “I’m worried of losing control and sending his ass back to hell if he dares to oversteps the line.”

The human shivers at the coldness of his lover’s words. It was weird to see this protective side of Cas upon him, specially without any embarrassment or doubt in between. But it was nice, being the one not giving but receiving reassurance for once. It made him felt safe and loved in a way he hadn’t felt before. And he wouldn’t let anyone take this from him.

“He won’t,” he stated firmly.

“But what if –”

“Baby,” Castiel’s blue fiery eyes seem to relax a little with that. “He won’t, okay?”

After a nod, Dean heads both of them inside the living room, where they are greeted with the sight of Ellen and Jo in the couch talking enthusiastically, Rufus next to Ash digging in the collection of CD’s and John drinking beer by the window.

“If it isn’t Dean Winchester!” Ash is the first one to spot them, jumping from his place to approach them. “I was wondering how much would it take for you to show up, bitch.”

Dean rolls his eyes with affection, some things never really never do change, he thinks as he is hugged tightly by the boy, followed by Ellen ruffling his hair and Jo kissing him in the cheek, Rufus patting his shoulder euphorically, excited questions flowing from everyone.

“Wow, okay!” the ex hunter returns to Cas side after a little, delighted. “I want everyone to greet my boyfriend too.”

Cheers and whistles leave everyone’s lips, and Castiel shyness disappears quickly when he’s also hugged by Jo and receiving lightly hitting on his shoulders.

“Ah! Didn’t I tell you back at the Roadhouse, sweetie? There was definitely something going on there!” exclaimed Ellen.

Cas chuckled at that, Dean coughing a little to hide his embarrassment. He was so obvious back then that it made him cringe.

“Dean?”

His sight lies on his father, who is suddenly a few steps away with a look of disbelief in his eyes, grip thigh in his bottle.

“Is he really…” he starts, eyes switching between his son and the angel at the back, but gets interrupted by Bobby leaving the kitchen and detecting Dean in the act.

“Oh boy, now we are complete!” His laugh resonates enthusiastically through the room while handing him a beer. “And Cas is here too! It was time you decided to bring him” he winks and John’s features turn even more anxious, ‘traitor, you knew’ written all over them. “What are you guys waiting? Mary and Karen are already in the dining table, come on!”

As everyone hurries to the dining room, Dean can’t seem to make his legs react, still exchanging glances with his father.

“We should go too,” God, he had never been this grateful with Castiel for stepping into a conversation, he thinks as his lover grabs his hand and guides him to the table not without sending a death glare at John’s direction first, making Dean melt internally.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he mutters, moving an empty chair so his human can sit next to Karen –who kisses sweetly his temple– and across his mother, with him at side.

John arrives after a few minutes, at the same moment where Mary serves the last portion of lasagna in his plate, looking like a beaten puppy. Unsure, he sits and fixes his gaze in the food, to Dean’s disappointment.

Mary claps her hands, and rising her glass she proudly talks. “This is for my son, the best hunter and man who ever walked the earth.”

Cheers erupt on the table, making John look at his son and smile as if he wanted to apologize. Even Castiel claps, proud and love shining in his gaze. Dean couldn’t be happier.

The dinner passes between jokes and anecdotes of Dean as a kid and as a hunter, Castiel automatically preferring the first ones as he puts special attention to Mary’s beloved memories. John participates too, loosing himself a little more with every word, but still hiding his glance when his son gets too touchy with the angel or vice versa. Not a single trace of disgust, though. Only awkwardness.

Ellen and Jo offer to do dishes along Ash, so Mary and John move to the living room with the Singer couple and Rufus following closely, leaving the lovers alone in the table.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Dean express after a few seconds, pulling Cas onto him and wrapping his arms around the waist as he closes his eyes, humming when Castiel lays his chin onto his head.

“You’re right, I was expecting this to turn out exponentially worse.”

“You just wanted to send him back to hell.”

“I don’t see the problem there,” the angel murmurs while his fingers travel around his boyfriend’s hair.

“Never said there had to be one.”

Both of them chuckle and stay like that, enjoying the closeness.

“I knew this had to be here!” Rufus yelled excitedly.

The human lifts his head a little, wondering what did Rufus find. Castiel is about to ask, when music begins playing and his human’s eyes grow wide and turn bright.

_‘Love of my life, you've hurt me…’_

“Come on, Cas! We gotta dance,” Dean hurries him, standing up and taking his hand to drag him along as he ventures to the kitchen like a lightning.

_‘Love of my life, can't you see?’_

From the door frame, they watch in awe Mary’s head on his husband’s chest as they move slowly with the rhythm, being followed by Karen and Bobby. Dean feels his eyes sting at the tender sight, even Ellen is dancing clumsily along Rufus, Jo and Ash giggling at the corner while drinking a beer.

_‘Love of my life, don't leave me…’_

“You okay?” Castiel inquires, half hugging him by the shoulders as he soothes his inner arm.

“I’m perfect,” he whispers, turning to face his lover and pressing his forehead against Castiel’s, closing his eyes. “They are here,” he continues as he passes both arms around his neck, the angel slipping his hands to the lower back of the ex-hunter. “And you are here.”

_‘Bring it back, bring it back…’_

Dean chuckles softly at their loss of synchrony, and his vision is greeted by Cas embarrassed eyes.

“It’s okay,” he reassures. “You’re here, we’re together. This is perfect.”

The angel nods, trying to lose his stiffness as he moves backwards and onwards, trying to get lost on the brightness of Dean's green eyes, his shoulders being guided by his relaxed movements.

_‘Love of my life, don't leave me…’_

The song ends and Cas doesn’t notice until he hears goodbyes floating around the room. He looks at Dean and finds him staring back with affection.

“We’ll keep practicing at home,” He promises. “Maybe one day you’ll be as good as me,” he teases sending a wink.

Castiel rolled his eyes, but touched Dean’s chin softly anyway.

“I’d love that.”

After saying their goodbyes without the Winchester’s marriage in sight, they stay outside breathing the fresh air of the night.

“I had fun tonight,” the man declares lightly. “We should do it again.”

The angel hums an affirmation, a sudden frown appearing as he drafts his eyes between the house and the ex hunter. Dean immediately puts a hand on his arm, looking worried.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, it’s Jack. He needs me,” His blue eyes apologize. “It’ll only take me a moment”.

“It’s okay Batman, duty is calling,” Dean smiles. “Go, I’ll wait for you. We can return together in the impala.” He plants a brief kiss on Castiel’s knuckles. “Tell the kid I said hi.”

In a blink, Castiel is gone and Dean is left alone contemplating the stars in peaceful quietness.

He sighs looking at his childhood’s house, smiling when the door opens as he waits for his mom to walk out to say goodbye. Except… It’s John, walking towards him with a baffled expression.

Dean straightens out, curiosity invading him.

His father stays a few steps ahead for a brief moment analyzing a beer, switching it from hand to hand.

“Do you need something?”

“No. I mean, yes,” John lifts his head quickly, rubbing his temple. “I wanted to talk about… you know.”

Dean remains silent as he raises an eyebrow at the strange behavior. His father groans, throwing his head back. “I’m not angry, Dean.”

“Why would you be angry?”

“I don’t know!” He yelled at his son's defensive tone, frustrated, before looking back at him. “I just… want you to know that I’m happy for you, son. I really am.” he makes a stop sign with his hand when Dean aims to speak. “Look, I know I’ve done many shitty things in the past, but seeing you laugh with that angel at the dining table? Dancing together? God, I had never seen you that happy, Dean. You deserve this, there’s no one here who deserves this more than you do, and if said happiness…” he pauses, visibly swallowing. “Is because of this man, then I’ll welcome him. I’ll accept him, I’ll–”

“Wow Dad,” Dean rushes in, clearing his throat. “I get it, thank you”

“Good, good,” John murmurs, taking a sip of his bottle. “If you could tell him to stop glaring at me like he wanted to stab me, it would be great too.”

Dean let go all the breath he didn't notice he was holding, laughing softly.

“Sorry,” he takes the beer from his dad’s hand, taking a long sip before giving it back. “But he wouldn’t be Cas if he didn’t.”

John sighs resignedly, looking at the sky.

“Did mom send you?”

“Maybe.”

After debating it with himself, the youngest Winchester talks again.

“I gave him a mixtape with Led Zeppelin songs,” he huffs at the confused features, hiding his hands on his pockets. “To Cas, back on earth.”

John rolls his eyes, trying to suppress a smile.

“Of course you did.”

“Seems like it also worked for you,” Mary steps in, laughing at their jumpy reaction.

“Whatever,” Dean sighs. Then he hugs both his parents before walking towards the impala, chest feeling light and pleased.

When he finds Castiel already sitting in the passenger’s seat, he hurries to get in.

“You knew it, don’t you?”

“Sort of,” the angel admits and his human frowns, waiting for the rest. “I sensed your father approaching at the same moment Jack called, and figured out he wouldn’t talk to you if I was there. So I gave him the space since I didn’t detected any disturbing feeling towards you.”

Dean nods as he starts the car. “Thank you. What did Jack need anyways?”

“Oh, it was just about a heaven’s glitch,” he explains, searching for an adequate song to reproduce. “We sorted it out pretty quickly.”

“I’d like the kid to visit us. I miss him, you know?”

Castiel smiles widely, feeling warm.

“I can fix that.” he promises, finally deciding for “Fool in the rain”.

Dean sings joyfully for the rest of the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar mistake you may find, english isn't my first tongue so I'm trying my best.


End file.
